Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus and a method for processing semiconductor substrates. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide apparatus and method for cleaning semiconductor substrates with a disk brush.
Description of the Related Art
During fabrication of a semiconductor device, various layers, such as oxides, copper, require planarization to remove steps or undulations prior to formation of subsequent layers. Planarization is typically performed mechanically, chemically, and/or electrically by pressing a device side of a semiconductor substrate against a polishing pad which is saturated with a polishing solution, such as an abrasive compound, and by rotating the polishing pad relative to the semiconductor substrate.
The planarization process is usually followed by a cleaning process which removes residual polishing solutions and/or particles from polishing. Conventional cleaning processes generally include scrubbing the substrate surfaces with mechanical scrubbing devices using brushes made from porous or sponge like materials, such as polyvinyl acetate (PVA), or brushes made with nylon bristles. However, conventional brush cleaners have limited control over motion and down force of the scrubber brush and the rotation speed of the substrate, thus, with a limited throughput and potential of damaging the substrate during cleaning.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and method for cleaning a substrate.